Separation
by New Horizon Visible
Summary: How are the titans after 20 years without seeing each other? Genderbend. This isn't poetry.
1. City ruins

The Titans have disappear.

They are gone.

At the age of 20, they separate and disappear.

Nobody knows why.

They left the city without anyone to protect the citizens.

Slade rules the city now.

Everybody is afraid.


	2. Robin

I am alive.

Regretfully alive.

Alive.

Doomed.

I hate myself.

I convert in a monster.

Guilt.

Guilt is the only thing that remember me that I was human.

I am used to forget what a human is.

Because I am not longer a human.

I am a monster.


	3. Starfire

Life can give you many surprises.

There are the happy ones and the sad ones.

I remember that I was happy.

Blissfully happy.

Now I am not.

Sad experiences have got to me.

My people are in war.

I am not going to lose.

Not again.


	4. Cyborg

Why do I feel?

I am not supposed to feel.

I am a machine.

For god sake a machine.

But I do.

I want to stop feeling.

This is killing me.

Not the pain.

I am used to.

The memories.

I miss them.

But I can't reach them.

They are gone.


	5. Beast Boy

Rage.

Sweet rage.

A beast.

A beast feed with rage.

That is all I am.

Stupid DNA.

Stupid body.

Stupid memories.

Stupid friends.

Stupid life.

All my life is so fucked up.

All I want is to be normal.

But I can't.

My past keeps reaching me.

Please someone save me.


	6. Crow

I am sick of always being the serious and bored one.

I am the complete opposite of that.

Nobody know how in reality I am.

That is why they kicked me out of Azarath in first place.

Oh well, it is my time to enjoy life.

To do what I like without controling myself.

With the persons I like or demons, vampires and werewolves for that matter.


	7. The Meeting

I was walking down the street. All the city was drowned in ... I don't even know in what. How disgusting. Well, Street, huh? Daylight Boulevard. Daylight? Really, ugh. Daylight. Can this be more ironic? He is a fucking vampire! I want to see his stupid face when he find out he buy a house in the "Daylight Boulevard" Well, now the key. Where I put the key? Tell me please I don't leave it behind in my place. It should be here! Damn! Oh, wait. It is in my bass. In the suitcase. I will look, hmm, oh yes, it is in here. I open the door. The room is red, sweet!

-You are late.- Oh it is Dante. Time to remember him he buy a house in the daylight!

-You will burn, ya know.-

-Why should I burn, daddy's screw up.-

-Because, bloodsucker...-

-You are a hybrid, moron.-

-Let me finish sucker, you buy a house in the Daylight.-

-C'mon I am not that stupid.-

-Look it by yourself, jerk.-

He go out. Ha, time to recognize he is a stupid vampire.

Damn, it is barely the six in the afternoon. He is really going to burn. I ran all the way to the door. It is like 2 meters.

I reach the door and shoot it in it´s face.

-What the hell! Crow!-

-Have you check the clock?-

-What time is it?-

-Six o'clock, Dante.-

-Oh.-

-Yes oh, if it wasn't for me you'll be burning right now.-

-Uh, thanks man.-

-No, problem, anyway where are the others?-

-Keila, Chris and Steve are waiting in the basement.-

-So, what are we doing here?-

-Do you have the new song?-

-Sure I do.-

This song, maybe can be difficult. For me. It have memories, and feelings. How do we separate? We were like a family.

A whole family, with the hard one, Robin, the I see the life pink, Starfire, the easy-going, Beast Boy, the personal adviser, Cyborg, and the freak, me.

It is here were I belong. With my friends Chris, Steve and Dante. And of course Keila. But I can't forget them. Believe me I have try. One day I was so broken that I didn't go out of my house for days, that was a great day. Why? Because Keila forcibly entered my house and help me. She save me from my past.

Keila, I am sure she will love our new song. I mean, I hope. I only want to make her feel special. She is special. And she is pretty intelligent. But I don't understand how she is my girlfriend. How she even support me? Huh, I think some things in life will remain as mysteries.

-And we finish at nine and a half!- Dante yells at me, nine and a half. I have to remember that. Anyway, I am sure this is going to be our new hit!

* * *

><p>-So, how are you Beth?- I ask to the waiter.<p>

-When are you going to learn?- She rolled her eyes, well I guess I don´t have any chance.

-Just asking. I worry about you.- Maybe I have a chance. Maybe...

-Cut it, Cyborg. Sorry, Jack.- That's it. I don't have any chance. Well I try.

-Don't worry about it. Both are my names.-

-What are you having tonight?-

-The same please.-

-Ok, a dark cofee in the way.-

She left. To the kitchen, of course. But, ah. How this end like this? One day we were the best friends another mortal enemies. What happened? Crow, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, me. Why? Who was the one who started all of this?

Maybe, it was me after all.

I began to separate. But it was because I was afraid of anyone. Everyone changed.

The Beast Boy bitterness.

Then Robin's harshness.

Then come Crow's crisis.

And then Starfire's twisted mind.

-Here it is, Jack?-

-Oh, yes thank you.-

-Are you ok?-

-Yes, I got lost in my mind.-

I take a sip, hmm, it is good. It remember me of the good days at the Tower T. When Robin wake up and make coffee for her, me, Crow and Starfire.

I continue thinking in the mess we made. Like every other night. I finish my coffee. Beth come to my table.

-How much it is?- I ask, I already know. Habit.

-It is on the house.- I smile, Beth...

-Thanks, Beth. Hmm, sorry what time is it?-

-It is almost ten o'clock.-

-Oh, man they are going to close the shelter! I gotta go, see you tomorrow!-

And I run back to the shelter.

* * *

><p>They are closing, it is almost ten. My chance. I turn into a green ant.<p>

The doors close behind me. I hide under a table and wait until the light goes out. I stretch and began gathering food.

I eat, eat all I can. All the days are like this.

I miss waking up in a warm bed, going to the kitchen make me a tofu breakfast, taking a good glass of orange juice.

Now if I am lucky I will get a decent dinner and no more. Maybe the company of some insect.

Pathetic. I am pathetic. I remember... ah.

Even the bitter sense of humor of Crow was better than this. My fights with Cyborg. The optimistic Starfire. Or maybe the orders of Robin.

My friends. I mean my ex-frineds. Ugh I don't want to remember.

Now, I haven't being in here in a long time. Let's see the news. I took a newspaper

Mayor, murdered. Ugh, again!

Militar forces, kidnapped. Normal

A new season of Guns & more. Meh

A new vampire movie. Normal

Nothing new, again. I began eating a hamburger. Yes it is a hamburger. When you are hungry you don't care what you are eating. Unless it is meat. I hate eating this but is te only thing I can see in this Mini-market. Junk food.

Wait a second, I am sure I have it here. My photo. A photo with my family. Why I keep this?

It is only a photo, with the faces of the ones I called my family. Why I can't just throw it to the waste basket?

I hate you guys. Where are you, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Crow?

I need you, guys.

* * *

><p>-Where are the Slade quarters?-<p>

-We don't know, our majesty.-

-Don't worry Glarnog.-

-I should, my Queen.-

I walk past them, I am flattered but this is enough. I need to talk to Slade. Slade is crazy. He have declared the war to my kingdom. It was a week ago. Tension has grow extremely quickly. All my people have began arming. This is crazy. I need to find him.

If Crow was here, or Beast Boy, or Cyborg. Even Robin. They will help me. Crow will find the place and even Slade with his dark powers. Beast Boy will catch the scent of Slade. Cyborg will search in every camera in the city. And Robin will say the more problable places where Slade can hide.

I miss them. They are my family. I haven´t lose any hope, but it is difficult to be happy when you haven´t see them in almost 20 years.

I hope I see them again. But I highly doubt that. I should focus again in the war. I need to do a threaty with Slade. Al least talk to him and avoid a war in which nobody will win. Not easily at least. I need to do it.

From leader to leader. Because if I don´t he will attack my warriors without mercy. And I don't exacly know what he is capable of. What will he will do to my soldiers if he capture them?

I am sure my people is going to fight, we are warriors, and we will not surrender at him. He doesn't deserve to live. But, I think he have a sort of contract with the devil to make himself immortal.

That should be. I mean, how you could survive to all he has? It is impossible

Well, I need to find him. No matter what.

-My Queen.-

-Yes?-

-Someone requieres you attention.-

A policeman approaches to me, I haven't see them in years. But something is different. I know the uniforms are from Slade that is clear. But it is something else.

-You have to come with me.- He point me.

-Retract you inferior...-

-Glarnog, please, of what I am accused?-

-There is a curfew at ten o'clock, it is ten and a half, you are arrested.-

* * *

><p>Well, it is a quiet evening, like always.<p>

What the hell I am doing here? Why I am here?

I am in the police office. Like a policewoman. This should be the right thing.

Be the force of justice.

But I don't even know now what is being a good guy or a bad guy. I am a monster. I am protecting Slade. I am in the police of Slade.

I can't believe what I am. I continue checking on the files.

For protesting against Slade. Five years of prison.

For being drunk. One day

-Hello, mysterious girl- Kent, he thinks he can say hello to me I am the leader of the Teen Titans. Rigth I was. Anyway...

-Kent shut up! I am reading!-

-Ahh, the man who protest and the drunk one, huh.-

-Really? HUH! This is bull of shit! For doing somethig right five years and for being drunk one day. When you are drunk you can't control yourself. You can kill somebody! What the fuck!-

-Robin, calm down. You are now part of Slade. Do you want me to show you the file again of the man who will have 5 years in prison just for writting "Slade sucks!" in a mail?-

I shook my head. He is right. This is so wrong!

-That is what I thought, if you say that again I'll put you in a cell.-

I clean my desk, sigh. What can I do? Maybe if my team was here. But they aren't here.

-Hey Dreamy, we have here 4 lawbreakers.-

I turn my head to see the four. Ok one was green, another was half robot, the other have black hair and red eyes, and the girl has orange hair. My team.

-I am out of here.- Crow said. Oh, no! If he goes through that door he will receive a shock. He break his handcuffs, well he is stronger. And take his suitcase. A suitcase? Huh. All the guards stay frozen in their spots.

He began walking down the hall and when he reach the door he take an step and then convulsed to finally collapse.

I run to see is he was ok, but he didn't respond. I see the faces of the others.

Beast Boy was impressed, speechless.

Cyborg just stare at the cold body in my hands.

Starfire was crying.

Crow began to open his eyes, to my relief he was alive.

-Get off me.- I think he didn't recognize me.

-Crow?- I dare to say his name, he got up and stare at me. I know he can´t believe it, me being in here. Or maybe he does.

-Robin, you can do better.- He go with the others, and together the other guardas put them together in a cell.

I never imagine to see them again. They pass me the files, their sentence is for... 1 month!

-Are you fucking kidding me!- The officials turn to see me. And well my team just begin to laugh. Even Crow, ok that is new, maybe if I continue with this I can be with them.

-Robin, shut the fuck up, will you?- Kent says to me. Exactly what I need.

-No!, this is a fucking abuse of power!, who the hell Slade thinks he is?, the president of the shit or what!? He is a big asshole with a fucking face! No! he doesn't have a face to show!...-

My team is wallowing with laughter, almost choking. Kent took my hands and throws me to the cell were my team is.

-You need to shut up, if you continue like this you will be death in the next week.-

I remain in silence. I just sit in the cell and move to the back. I try to talk to someone but all ignore me. I don't care if they don´t want to see me.

This is the meeting I have been waiting for.


End file.
